Tales Of
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Life on the Thousand Sunny in thirty sentences. Het,yaoi,yuri warning. Based off of Lady Emzebel's prompt.


Tales Of

AN: I own nothing in this story. Idea based off of Lady Emzebel Thirty Sentences prompt. Please R&R.

Sanguine: Franky

If Franky went a day without declaring something to be super the crew knew things were going to be that less enjoyable, not that they'd ever tell the cyborg that of course.

Hapless: UsoppxNami

Usopp didn't know whether to be glad or afraid when Nami kissed him in front of the entire crew but looking at the cook he wagered he should be very, very afraid.

Moonshine: Brooke and Zoro

Zoro was dying for some rum though why he asked for the skeleton's help he couldn't really say but whatever doubts he had were cut off as the musician removed an entire bottle of grog from his afro.

Bookworm: Robin and Chopper

Robin's stories, though not as exciting as Usopp's, filled the young doctor with a greater sense of security, the shadows he jumped at frightened away by Robin's soft voice and gentle embrace.

Relief: Luffy

The octopus was grateful that it had managed to escape the blond human's chopping board but couldn't help but feel uneasy at the way the young boy in red would lick his lips as he carried the animal under one arm.

Sasquatch: Usopp, Chopper, and Robin

The scream was incredibly high pitched and after Chopper apologized for sneaking up on his nakama during the blizzard in his monster form the sniper and doctor went on ahead, not noticing Robin's blush at having broken her collected exterior for that one terrifying moment.

Welcome: UsoppxNami, nakama

Robin gave him a rare smile, Zoro a grunt, Sanji a grin along with a curse, Franky a thumbs up, Luffy a hug, Chopper a howl of joy, and Nami...a confession at Captain Usopp's return.

Unwelcome: Sanji, Robin, Nami

Robin and Nami shared a look before returning their attention back to the sight of Sanji in a dress, reminding the cook that they didn't need him to come shopping for lingerie.

Exhausted: ZoroxSanji

Zoro opened his eyes slowly as he felt the dull ache from his wounds, his tired eyesight finally capturing Sanji's worried face to which the swordsman could only offer a mumbled apology for scaring his lover.

Heist: Nami and Usopp

"There are some treasures that can never be stolen," she whispered into Usopp's ear before embracing him tightly and drifting off to sleep.

Ricochet: SanjixUsopp

Sanji winced as Usopp applied the lotion to his wound, the blond cursing at his boyfriend's carelessness, for even though he liked Usopp's hands where they were at the moment a flaming panchiko ball to the ass still hurt like hell.

Blanket: Nakama

Gulls cried out as they drifted through the air, their noise falling on deaf ears aboard the Thousand Sunny as the crew were covered by Luffy as he shielded them from the hot sun.

Rum: Chopper

Luffy, Robin, Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Franky, Brooke, and Usopp gaped at the ruined deck before them, one of the assembled crew finally saying what they were all thinking: "Never get Chopper drunk again."

Comet: RobinxNami

Nami snuggled closer to her dark haired lover as the comet blazed to life in the heavens overhead, the navigator barely registering Robin's theories on what such a sight might mean.

Avatar: Sogeking

As he jumped back from the stuffed bear the boy/man found himself forgetting just who he was at the moment, fear and exhilaration overtaking the coward/hero's body.

Comic: RobinxSanji

Sanji laughed as quietly as he could as his Robin-swan shaved the marimo's eyebrows, delighted at this humorous side of his girlfriend.

Language: Luffy

"Luffy, Gabdispork is not a bad-" but Zoro was cut off as his captain stuck a bar of soap in his mouth for cussing.

Keychain: UsoppxRobin

Usopp was turned around by a pair of arms before meeting the collected gaze of the ship's archaeologist, his gift held in her hands, her lips getting closer and closer until the self proclaimed captain couldn't tell the difference between fantasy and reality.

Fanatic: SanjixZoro

Zoro sure as hell didn't believe in any god but the moment he saw the cook's naked form before him, his to touch, kiss, and whatever else he wanted, he considered giving thanks to a higher power for this gift.

Blank: LuffyxRobin

Luffy blinked at Robin's odd expression before licking her cheek, finally getting a reaction and shrugging his shoulders at her question of just why he had decided on licking instead of kissing.

Flicker: UsoppxKayaxNami

He loved her, she loved him, _she loved both of them_, he married her, she bore him children, _she watched them live the life she wanted for herself_, he was buried beside her, her love beside her, _and she greeted them both amid the heavens with a story on her lips._

Screw: ZoroxSanjixLuffyxUsopp

How the four of them had even managed the act was astounding to the two women who walked in on the sight, another part of them overjoyed that they weren't the only same sex couple on the ship now.

Harmonica: Brooke, Laboon.

Crocus grinned as he watched the long awaited reunion taking place, the whale joining in his nakama's song with his custom made instrument.

Millennium: Brooke

The violin played on, the musician lost in his memories, of his time with the Pirate King, of not having a shadow, of a terrified warrior of the sea, a super shipwright, Laboon, his original crew, and amid all these memories tear drops trailed down the ageless pale skull that made up his face...though he had no eyes.

Candle: Chopper, Nami.

Nami wrapped a blanket around the passed out doctor before blowing out the light he had been working by when Chopper mumbled something about not being happy about dumb people blowing out his birthday candles.

Infant: UsoppxNami

The baby moved a little as she was passed to her father, her tired mother beaming at the sight even though the father's legs were shaking as he started on the greatest and most terrifying adventure of his life: parenthood.

Techno: Franky and Zoro

Zoro glared at the strange machine in the cyborg's hand, the box producing the worst sound the first mate had ever heard, something Franky called techno to which Zoro muttered about the impossibility of the sound actually being liked by anyone.

Rugged: LuffyxZoro

Zoro thought it was cute that his captain was jealous of his stubble, the rubber man whining about how much cooler Zoro looked to which Zoro could only offer a kiss to quiet his lover's complaints.

Unbidden: Nami

The table had gone silent at the colossal belch Nami had accidentally released, the soft excuse me she offered cut off by the rest of her nakama belching back at her several moments later reminding the navigator just how oddly accepting her crew was.

Celebration: UsoppxNami, LuffyxRobin, ZoroxSanji

They were reunited, Zoro and Sanji instantly getting into a fight, kissing added to the normal repertoire of kicks and slashes while Luffy was lifted up to where Robin was by several hands before kissing the archaeologist deeply on the lips, Usopp and Nami preferring to snuggle amid the other crew-member's more amorous displays before Nami's eyes gleamed and Usopp found himself far too busy to notice the rest of his nakama.


End file.
